The invention relates to electrical coils and methods of producing the same and somewhat more particularly to an electrical coil having a protective cap, a round ferrite core, a winding and connective elements which, when assembled, are suitable for installation in an enveloped layered surface.
Inexpensively designed and economically producible hybridization-suitable coils having fixed inductances are required for layered circuits. In this regard, small chips with adjoining connective elements which may be brought into contact with the layered circuits in a conventional manner, are preferred as hybridization-suitable coil construction forms.